Uther - A celui qui lira ces quelques mots
by Keltira-Tissesort
Summary: Dernière lettre laissée par Uther à l'adresse de quiconque la trouvera. Il livre ses regrets et sa déception de voir son ancien élève s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres mais aussi sa culpabilité à son encontre. Puisse la lumière leur venir en aide.


J'aime beaucoup les personnages et leurs rôles durant Wotlk, c'est pourquoi j'ai eu envie de faire ce petit texte sur Uther et ce qu'il aurait put ressentir après la déchéance du royaume... J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Prenez votre temps dans la lecture, une lettre ne se lit pas dans la précipitation :3

L'univers de World of Warcraft ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... dommage o/

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**A celui qui lira ces quelques mots**

_A celui qui lira ces quelques mots._

_ Les troupes de la mort ne cessent d'avancer. Chaque jour meurent des centaines de nouvelles victimes : Hommes, femmes, enfants... Le Fléau s'avance et gagne en puissance sur les territoires de Lordaeron, ne laissant sous ses pas que terres désolées et villages dévastés. Personne n'y échappe. Derrière son passage, les morts se relèvent de leur tombeau et viennent grossir les rangs de ce fléau persistant. Bientôt, il ne restera plus personne capable de lutter._

_Cette œuvre macabre est celle de mon regretté élève et ami, celui qui jadis fut le vaillant Prince que méritait Lordaeron, Arthas._

_ J'ai tant de regrets à le voir porter cette armure noire, tant de déception à le voir marcher main dans la main avec le redoutable Fléau... _

_Il était mon élève et je n'ai pas su le guider comme il le fallait. Il était mon élève et je n'ai pas su le protéger de ces ombres qui l'entouraient. Je n'ai pas su non plus lui venir en aide et lui apporter mon soutien lorsqu'il en avait besoin._

_En échouant dans son apprentissage, j'ai causé la perte du Royaume et la mort de milliers d'innocents._

_En échouant dans son apprentissage, j'ai déshonoré l'espoir des peuples, ainsi que les paladins. Le titre de Porteur de Lumière ne me sied guère._

_ A l'heure où j'écris cette lettre, les troupes de la mort continuent d'avancer dans le royaume et sèment la peste, c'est évident._

_Bientôt, dans quelques heures sans doute, celui qui fut mon élève sera là, face à moi avec toute la détermination de l'homme qui réclame son dût._

_Je le sais, je le sens. Je sais qu'il désire les cendres de feu Terenas, son père, le Roi._

_Pourquoi s'enfoncer autant dans les ténèbres ? J'aimerais tant le savoir. D'ici quelques heures, peut-être aurais-je la réponse à cette question, cependant, il s'agira de notre ultime rencontre._

_ J'ai aimé et chéri comme un fils celui qui fut jadis le Prince Arthas._

_Il fut un si bon élève, un si cher ami... Arthas a toujours fait preuve de maturité et d'un désir de faire le bien, digne des plus grands rois. En lui, j'ai placé de nombreux espoirs. Nous étions tant à croire en lui. Il portait le flambeau de Lordaeron, la gloire du peuple et la fierté de notre Roi. Sur ses épaules encore jeunes reposaient l'avenir de tout un Royaume. Il était celui qui protégerait Lordaeron et qui le gouvernerait dans l'humilité et la loyauté, il était sa lumière… _

_Cependant il est devenu son destructeur et, honte sur moi, je n'ai pas su l'en empêcher._

_ Je regrette tellement._

_ Quand l'heure viendra où le nouveau Prince de la Mort se dressera devant moi, il me faudra trouver le courage de lever mon arme dans sa direction._

_Que la lumière me vienne en aide, je ne sais si j'en trouverai la force._

_ Je sais que les mots ne résoudront rien. Arthas n'écoute plus que cette voix sifflante qui le pousse à conduire les morts sur nos terres... Il ne m'écoutera pas, il ne le fera plus. Jamais. Plus jamais il ne marchera dans la lumière, il a bien trop goûté aux ombres pour cela._

_Je ne pourrai pas l'arrêter. Je ne pourrai pas lever la main sur mon élève, sur le Prince que j'ai vu grandir et s'affirmer. Je ne pourrai pas tuer celui qui aurait pu être mon fils, comprenez-moi._

_ A celui qui lira ces quelques mots, rien n'est assez fort pour exprimer la culpabilité que je ressens, qui m'assiège depuis l'invasion de ce Fléau. J'ai mené le Royaume à sa perte et je sais que la mort m'attend, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps et, dans le fond, ça n'est que ce que je mérite._

_Je vous demande pardon mon Roi, je ne peux m'opposer à votre fils._

_Je prie pour que d'autres héros valeureux apparaissent, guidés par la Lumière Sacrée et viennent rendre justice à toutes ces âmes volées et torturées. Arthas ne peut être sauvé, je le regrette. Son âme est liée au mal, il doit périr avec._

_ Arthas, mon garçon, pardon de ne pas avoir su vous protéger. Puisse la lumière vous retrouver avant que vous ne poussiez votre dernier souffle._

_ A celui qui lira ces quelques mots, je vous en conjure, arrêtez Arthas. Au nom du peuple de Lordaeron, au nom de toutes ces âmes sacrifiées, au nom de la justice, mettez fin à son fléau._

_Du Royaume des morts, je prierai pour votre salut car, au final, c'est tout ce que je saurai faire pour défier mon élève._

_ Uther._


End file.
